


Immortal

by RyuichiKureha89



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Wanted, M/M, Past Character Death, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89
Summary: cloud has known Squall since college. 1 day before graduation day, Squall disappears because cloud has seen him as a vampire. 4 years later, cloud "almost" died from a car accident.





	1. The Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! Let me give you the explanation before you read.
> 
> I will still making the " With you or without you" so don't worry about it if you were think that it will be cliffhanger. Don't worry. I will finish it. I just found out some new imagination and pop it into a words.

Immortal

How does it feel like, when you're almost died ? Does it feel suffocating ? or maybe it is feel like you have a worse pain you ever feel.  
But, how do you feel when someone you knew tried to make you live again when you already at the edge of death ? When you already lived once, would you like to try again for the second time ? With immortal body and eternal life. How will you try to rewrite the history that already finished by yourself ?

  
Let's the story begin..

* * *

Cloud Strife, a normal teenager that living with normal Life. He lived alone at his house, Their parents were working abroad. So he always manage his life by himself. For now, he enter the last semester of college. He hope he would get a good friends and work as a office employee when he graduated later. For now, he had to focus for his study.

New semester, New Friends , with Normal life. That was he hope for now. Because He and Bartz, Sephiroth, and Zack were in different class. So he had to make some new friends or else he will be screw up. Teenager this day, when someone doesn't had any friends, they usually would be the center of bullying. Cloud didn't matter if the bullying were happen once or twice. But their bullying always happen everyday. That would make Cloud crazy of things like that really happen to him.

  
The class starting soon, he rushed went to the campus by foot and then searched the chair which would make him comfortable for studying.

" Shit, It's full right here. " He muttered

He always like the right seats. Because the right seats always direct to the sunlight, so it would make him stayed awake if he were sleepy. This time, all of the right seats has been occupied. Like it or not, he had to look for the left seats. And there it is ! There is 2 seats available at the classroom. Almost direct to the door so it would make him easy to getting out from class when its over.

He sat on the very left of the seats, and puts his bag on his right of the empty chair.

" Let's begin the study for today.." Ms Quistis tell all the college student to starting study and remain silent.

Cloud started to open the book of the lesson for today. When he began to write, there is a sound of the door opened loudly .

" Sorry I'm late. "

There is a man. A brown hair with the scar on his face directly told the teacher that he was late.

" You're only late for 1 minutes, Squall Leonhart. Take your seat. "

" Thank you. "

Seeing all of the chair has been taken. He saw the chair that were only booked by Cloud bag. He approach Cloud with his flat face.

" Can I take a seat in here ? "

Cloud saw his blue eyes. It were very beautiful. Like the color of the sky when the summer hits the wave of the ocean.

" Sure.. Go ahead. "

Cloud drag his bag and put it under his chair. He still looked and him. Maybe amazed by his look and his voice.

" What ? " He suddenly look at Cloud curiously.  
" N-no nothing.. I'm Cloud by the way. Cloud Strife. "  
" Squall.. " He replied.

15 minutes pass. They had not been talking to each other. Cloud was busy make some note from Mrs Quistis, while Squall was somehow like thirsty. Cloud seeing him always swallowed his saliva, it would seems like he doesn't brought any water.  
Fortunately, Cloud had bought his water from his home.

" Hey, You're thirsty ? Here I have some water, don't worry. I'm not drink it yet. So it's not dirty. "  
"... Thanks Cloud. But sadly, The water did not quench my throat enough.."  
" uh.. What do you usually drink then ? "  
" None of your business.."

Those words stabbed Cloud enough. He pull back his bottle water and put it inside his bag and continue to write some notes.  
20 minutes pass, Cloud finished writing. He decide to cut the paper with scissors and glue it to the major books for making sure he won't forget it. While he tried to cut the paper, He accidently cut his finger tip, leaving a scratch with a blood on it. Cloud panicked and try to find some plaster to put it in.

" What a waste.. "

Cloud finger suddenly pulled by Squall and his wound slowly licked by him. Cloud was shocked. His finger could feel Squall tongue licking his finger in pleasure, like almost he needs it.

" Next time, don't do anything foolish."

He release Cloud finger and licked his tongue slowly like he was enjoying Cloud wound.

" Thank you.. "

Cloud blush softly. And try to cut the paper carefully.

XxxxxX

The lesson for today already over. Cloud decide to go home and buy some food from supermarket. While he packed his book and put it in to his bag, Squall suddenly talk to him softly.

" Can I sit in here for the whole semester with you ? I don't quite have a friends in this class.."

Cloud eyes widened. Of course he doesn't have a friends too in this classes ! After all this time, he glad that he is not the only one !

" Of course, I don't have a friends too in this class you know. Feel free to sit here."

" Thanks " Squall smiled softly.

Thus, every day, they always sat at the same seats and started to talk each other everyday. Day after day, month after month, They grew closer and sometimes Squall would visit Cloud house for stayed overnight. Cloud really not mind. As long as he has a friend, he were happy.

That was only the beginning.

1 year pass. The life of college almost over. The graduation start tomorrow morning. So he had to buy some flowers to give some respect to their teacher for all of this time. He decide to go out to buy it.  
It was straight 10 P.M . The flower shop luckily still open. He bought the boquet red roses and decide to go home.

While walking. He saw a young man biting a woman in the alley. the woman seemed to faint and really weak . Cloud intend to pull that man and shockly.. It was _**Squall..**_ With a fang on his teeth, Blue bright eyes that were seems full of hunger and a sharp pupil.

" Squall.. You- You're a vampire ?"  
" It seems like I have been found out.."  
" Why Squall ? Why don't you tell me.."

He wiped the bloody lips using his palms and try to talk.

" Because if I tell you, you will abandon me. Just like everybody else."  
" I'm not going to abandon you ! "

Squall decide to ignore him. And soon, he leap through out the roof and saying something to Cloud.

" If you can keep your promises. Then promise me you won't telling this event to anybody."

And with that. He left. Leaving Cloud behind with the wounded woman. He decide to call an ambulance amd took her to the hospital. He told to the doctor that she was found fainted in the alley and he not intend to telling about Squall.

So with that, he left the hospital. The next morning, He ready for graduation. He really hope he could talk to Squall face to face for that day. But unfortunately, Squall never there. He didn't come for graduation and left Cloud alone. After the ceremony was over, He met Bartz, Sephiroth and Zack to took some photos. Cloud were never told anything about Squall to them. Because, he thinks that it would not change anything if he tells them.  
And with that, The graduation finish without Squall with a blink of eye.

* * *

4 Years pass.

* * *

Cloud had become a office employee as he wish at the first start he dream. The work was not quiet hard and his boss, Cid. Were also great too.  
One night, he were told by his boss to took care some of the data and it should be finished tonight. Cloud agree to help. And with that he finished it at midnight. After all of the works has been finished, he decide to took his car keys and went to the parking lot. The place were very quiet and lonely which makes Cloud shivered a bit. He walk fastly and get inside of his cars and leaved the area. In the middle of the way, he began to think..

" Its been 4 years I don't meet him. Could it be that he were escape from this city because he was already found out by me ? "

He pondering a while. And suddenly, a big truck collide with Cloud cars. The trucks driver were saved. And unfortunately, for Cloud, he's dying.

The ambulance took him 10 minutes to the hospital, his vision starts to blur, there are so many blood on his body. He don't even remember anything. The last thing that he called was

** _"Squall...."_ **

" the pulse is weak ! He need more blood ! "  
" Bring the _**AED**_ ! "

The doctor tried to _**AED**_ Cloud to make sure his heart were response. But sadly, No. He feels like suffocating. The doctor even can't help him anymore. And with that. They're bring him to the mortuary.

That day, Cloud was feel like sleeping. But he also felt suffocated. With that, he heard a voice..

" **Do you still want to live?** "

_ **" If you still want to live would you like to have an immortal body and eternal life ?"** _

_ **" Will you regret it if you can't die anymore ? "** _

_ **" You only have a little time to survive. Take my hand if you really want to live. "** _

_ **With that, Cloud tried to reach someone Hand.** _

_ **Tbc.** _


	2. The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK ! HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS ! AND IT'S MY BIRHTDAY TODAYY. Btw, enjoy the story !

How does it feel, when you have fallen asleep and don't want to wake up but someone is calling you to wake up.  
Is your heart beating fast ? Are your eyes wide open ? Or maybe, it feels good because you feel alive ?  
But what if your heart no longer beats, but your soul is still awake, and you live like you used to be ?  
Is it okay to breath among the other that is really living ?

That's depend on your choice.

Now, Let the story Continue.

* * *

_ **" Do you still want to live ? "** _

_ **" If you still want to live, would you like to have an immortal body and eternal life ? "** _

_ **" Will you regret it if you can't die anymore ? "** _

_ **" You're only have a little time to survive. Take my hand of you want to live. "** _

With that, Cloud tried to reach someone hand. A cold, and thin fingers reach him. And hug him softly.

" Very well. I will accept you. As my _**mate.**_ "

Cloud tried to open his eyes, but he cannot do it. Something had makes his eyes close shut. So he only able to hear the voice and touch the skin of that person. From the voice, it was a male voice. But somehow the voice is similiar.

Cloud slowly touch the other person with his hand, he touches that person's hair, It's long and soft. He try to touches the chest. The chest is broad and cold. And the last, Cloud try to touch his face. He traces the face carefully and somehow, there is a facial wound on his face, it seems like a scar.. And then, Cloud try to touched his lips, it was thin and something sharp touch his finger. It was a fang ?

" _**S-Squall**_ ? Is that you ? " Cloud speak slowly as he still trying to memorize him more, because he cannot see.

" . . . "

That person say nothing. But suddenly, that person hand reach Cloud cheeks. And kiss him passionately. Cloud kiss him back and let his tongue in into his mouth. It was just like a race. The more and more they were kissing, the more blood from Cloud's lips came out. Cloud moan between pleasure and a little bit hurt. Coud tried to break the kiss but the other person not let him to. the person who kisses it changes towards the neck and then bites the neck of the cloud.

" I-it hurts... "

" Bear it if you want to live. "

With that, Cloud remained silent while feeling his neck continuously being bitten and then sucked up by his blood as if he would be swallowed. Little by little, he felt like the cold blood rush into his body, could it be that his blood is transfered into Cloud body ? After that person release him, Cloud fall from his grip and he felt a cold hand try to reach him again. With that, the person whispered to him.

" From now on, you will be mine. I have turn you into an immortal, a beast nocturnal. A vampire. You could only drink a blood from your blood mate, or maybe a transfusion blood. You cannot drink any other of vampire blood, but you can still prey on human blood. "

"... but who is my mate ? I cannot see you.. " Cloud whimp. Of course, his eyes were shut from the beginning and the reason still unknown. The person isn't telling him anything, but the last thing to make sure Cloud recognize him is the last **kisses** he will give

" You should remember my kiss well, or else you cannot find me, and you'll die. "

Slowly. Cloud is falling into a deep slumber again. All he could see is darkness surround him. The voice is getting far amd far until cloud cannot hear it anymore. And with that, He felt that he was die.

* * *

XxxxxxX

* * *

" _Squall_ ! "

Cloud scream his name and awake from his slumber. A young black hair girl suddenly shocked whem Cloud is awake.

" Hey, you're awake ! How are you feeling ? "

" I.. I alive ? "

" Nah, you're _dead._ But you're _alive_ again, As a **Vampire.** "

" I'm a what ?! "

" **_Vampire._** Duh, drink blood and hunts for human ? Are you still dreaming ? Oh, my name is Yuffie. _**Leon**_ brought you in, he said that he found you at the street, dying because of car accident. "

Cloud is dumbfounded. He cannot think. He surprise to seeing his body is healed. No trace of wound, blood, or even a scratch. Is he dreaming ? Where's _Squall_ ? Are he suppose to be here ?

" Why are you so gloomy ? "  
" Who's **_Leon_** ? " Cloud asked

" Leon ? He's the one that own this place. He made it 2 years ago. Its quite big but this is the perfect hideout for us. Vampires. Hehe "

" Where is he now ? "

" Oh, it seems like he outside. I'm just arrive earlier, and saw him watching you while you asleep. And with that he leave after seeing me."

Cloud said thank you to Yuffie, she's in fact, also a vampire that hunt for human blood. She told Cloud to not came outside when the sun is set, well at least, Cloud could go everywhere in the morning as long as his body is covered with cloth. Luckily, this is a winter. So the sun is not quite shining at the morning or even at afternoon. With that, Cloud left the room and search for this " **_Leon_** " named guy. He can't believe that the hideout is very spacious. In fact, big enough for playing hide and seek. Yuffie told him that Leon usually at upstairs, watching the moon while thinking of something. She told him that today is full moon. So cloud could see it clearly since the place is quite wide enough.  
Cloud open the door that lead to the upstairs. He saw the man in black clothes. Dark jeans, black jacket with white fur around the hoodies. His hair is brown, but a bit longer. Just like that dream.

" You're awake. " said the guy.

His voice seems familiar with the dream Cloud have. Could it be that was him ?

" _Squall_ ? "

The man turned and saw Cloud gently. Although they were like 2 meters away,  
suddenly the man was as fast as lightning exactly 30 cm near the cloud.

" You're eyes changed. "

Cloud gasped. Does his eyes really changed ? He mean. Changing color ?

" Its more dark blue right now. Just like mine. "  
" Oh.. "

Somehow, Cloud become passive. He cannot initiative to start the talk to this man. But one thing that he want to asked, are this guy is really Squall ?

" Are you Squall ? "

" What would you do If I am ? "

" Are you the one that made me into vampire ? "

" What would you do If I say yes ? "

" Are you the one that.. _Kissed_ me ? "

"...... What would you do If Im the one that kissed you ? "

Cloud remained silent. This conversation just goes round and round. He glared at him to make the final straw. The guy sigh, meaning in defeat. He whispered to him while touch Cloud right cheek

" For now, call me **_Leon._** "

With that he leave right to the downstairs, Cloud still dumbfound with his act. Its not like he's gonna mad or anything. It just, those attitude remind him of the past. The past where Cloud was still a human. Talking to him face to face and sharing the happiness.. But now, he's getting cold toward Cloud. Like he doesn't care or anything. Cloud felt sad, but he didn't cry. He walk toward the wooden fence to seeing the full moon tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cliffhanger !!


	3. Their Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While you already read the chapter 2, sorry for telling this but I edit the part when Cloud was in progress turned into vampire by Squall. It's nothing major but I'm just telling you, in any case you were confuse in chapter 4. By the way, enjoy.

Day and Night always spin.  
In the day they were sleep.  
In the night they hunt.  
The hunger keeps spreading inside the body.  
The more they try reject it  
The more they start to berserk  
The scent of the living blood spread to the city  
Drink it until your thirst is quench  
It's the only choice to survive

Or rather, do you want to die for the second time ?

* * *

  
" For now, Call me _**Leon.**_ "

  
With that he leave right to the downstairs, Cloud still dumbfound with his act. Its not like he's gonna mad or anything. It just, those attitude remind him of the past. The past where Cloud was still a human. Talking to him face to face and sharing the happiness.. But now, he's getting cold toward Cloud. Like he doesn't care or anything. Cloud felt sad, but he didn't cry. He walk toward the wooden fence to seeing the full moon tonight.  
He sighed, why would he want to choose for live, if he had to be a vampire. Blood-sucking monster that hunt for human. He hate blood. He can't stand with the smell. Even now, He's not sure if he had to drink blood for survive.

" Oh ? You're conscious.. Hello there "

A soft female voice came from behind Cloud. She close the door amd approach him and smile. She wears black atributte and a black shoes, she has straight long hair, red maroon eyes and moreover, her breast somehow big.

" Leon brought me in.. " Cloud said lowly  
" I know silly, He came from the front bar while I was there serving the others as a bartender. Of course I seeing him carrying you. "  
" Others ? Bartender ? You own a bar ? "  
" No, Leon own the whole house. I'm just modified the front house into a bar, and it's quite big.. Well, for us vampires. "  
" . . . "

Cloud silent for disbelief. Just how big is this house ? The atmosphere inside the room is kinda warm and cozy. Like a cabin in fact. But for vampires ? What is the warm for. They're even dead !

" Come on, I show you around. "  
" Sure, Miss.. "  
" Oh, no need for formalities. Just call me Tifa ! _Tifa Lockhart._ You must be Cloud right ?"  
" How did you know ? "  
" Vampires has the ability you know, since you still new so I guessing your ability isn't awake yet. "

With that, They both leave the upstairs amd Tifa show him around the house. There is a 3 floor of this house. The first floor is a bar which Tifa mention, the second bar is the living room with 5 bedrooms which is used by Tifa and Yuffie for now. Cloud asked where's Leon room. Tifa said that he doesn't live here. He lived at his own house. Tifa said that he's a lone wolf so it would be a miracle if someone lived with him. Cloud only nod.

Come to think of it, When Cloud was a college student, isn't Squall sometimes stayed overnight at his house ? What happen to that Squall 4 years ago ? Or maybe, he hate if any person come to his house ?

Tifa said that the bar would be open at 9 P.m until 3 A.m. In the bar, there is a variant drinks that Tifa offers. Of course, almost of the ingredients is blood. Cloud could smell it from a far distance as he tried to cover his nose. Tifa just laugh shyly to seeing Cloud as a vampire that seemly hate blood. She walk through the bar and throw a blood bad to Cloud, She order him to take a sip for making sure Cloud hunger is full. Cloud try open the wrap, when He drank it a little, he start to throw up. Tifa only sigh.

  
" Listen, Cloud, how will you survive if you can't drink any blood ? "  
" When I was still human, I hate blood.. The smell is so bad. I can't stand it. "  
" You're vampire now. If you can't drink it, your body will lose control and went berserk. And that would be troublesome. Drink it . "

  
Cloud went froze. If he can't drank it. His body would be uncontrolable. How he would went through this if he can't drink any blood ? He pondered and stared at the floor. While he start to think, he remember what the person inside his dream.

> _**"You** **could** **only** **eat a **__**blood** **from** **your** **blood** **mate,** **and** **blood** **transfusion.** **You** **cannot** **drink** **other** **vampire** **blood** **besides** **your** **mate.**_ **_But you can still prey on human's blood."_**

  
With that, he put back the blood bag to the bar counter and start asking to Tifa about 'Mate' stuff. Of course, he still don't know anything about it.

" Hey Tifa, do you think a vampire could drink the blood from another vampire ? "  
" It could possible. When the vampire made some bonds, they were easily connected each other. With that, they were able to quench their thirst with suck the blood of their mates. I don't have a mates so right now I only drank from blood transfusion. I hate hunting humans. "  
" What if.. You don't remember you mates but you have a bond with them ? "  
"... _**Actually,**_ you had to remember your mates. But if you cannot, I heard from other vampires that they could easily recognize each other if one of the mates went berserk, you know.. The instict when vampire went berserk is more sharp than the normal one..But, I don't know.. Never seen it before.."  
" I see.. "

If the blood transfusion won't work to cloud. Than he had to find his own mate. He could not remember who's his mate, but he could at least try the scent of his and heard the voice faintly. With that determination, he decide to tried to find 'this' mate of his that show up at his dream. But he knew for sure that 'this' person was Squall. He just need to convicing him again that he is Cloud's mate. While he's thinking, Cloud say if there is some spare room for him to stay, Tifa nod in agreement. She already discuss this with Squall before he awake, Squall **_'trademark phrase'_** would only say _"Whatever"_ which means he's somehow agree as long as Cloud didn't disturb his business. Tifa showed Cloud to his own room, it located after Tifa's room which directed almost to the upstairs.  
Inside, there is a double bed, 1 big windows, 2 cabinets, 2 chairs, 1 table , 1 full length mirror and everything is cozy with wooden interior. With that, Tifa excuse herself and continued went out to the bar for cleaning. The bar's close today. So she had to make sure everything is clean for tomorrow business.

Cloud stares the room. The place was different than his house. He wonder what his parents doing right now, he wonder if they're sad. Because Cloud left them first, in the death. He start to walk, approach the bed and sit. He start to examine his own face with his hands, his body temperature is very cold. Like a dead body, he looked his nails, its a bit sharp than a human he used to be, and he touches his own fangs inside his mouth. The sharpness makes his body went shivered. Do he really had to prey on humans ? What will he do if he went berserk ? Would anyone save him ? Still confuse with the question, he stand up. He stares his own body at the mirror. Indeed, he really changed. His eyes was a major changing. When he was still human, his eyes color just like the blue soft ocean in the morning, but now. His eyes changed a bit greenish with a deep blue sea colors that shine on the fullmoon. After seeing his eyes, his head began to hurt. He groaned painfully and he can't think straight. He accidently bit his lower lip and then bleeding. His eyes pupils start to changed, like predators who have found their food right in their eyes. He unconsciously Lick it and tried to bit it again until he realized, that his hunger is not quench. He awake from his instinct and found out that his lower lips was a bit swollen. He sigh, and don't know what to do. And with that, his body began to weak because of his hunger, and Cloud decide to sleep to bear his hunger with it, hoping tomorrow he would not hungry anymore.

* * *

\- The next night -

* * *

Cloud had been ordered by Tifa to help her tonight in the bar. because today, all vampire will having a party of moon blood. moon blood is a very rare blood that can only be obtained at certain times. Of course, Cloud would never interested in those. The blood of the moon was also wrapped like an ordinary blood bag, which he still hated enough. His body grew weak because of the hunger. Cloud didn't dare to told Tifa that he was hungry. So he decide to bear it.

XxxxxX

After the half of the party. His body started to feel more unwell. He asked permission to Tifa that he got some thing to do and he decide to leave amd went to his room.  
His head started to hurt again. This time a lot. He groaned and groaned while nobody was heard him because of the voice of many people inside the house.  
He locked the door for making sure anyone isn't came.  
He lay down and shut his eyes to cried.

" _Squall.... Help me.._ "

A sudden wind came from Cloud room. Although the windows is not opened. Cloud opened his eyes, shocked seeing a silhouette Came from the window. The window was unlocked. The silhouette Slowly opened the window and came inside. Cloud almost freak out. When he almost scream, his mouth was covered by the black leather gloves.

" You're never changed aren't you ? You always do anything foolish although I already tell you. "

" S-squall... "

Yes. Squall really came. But his eyes shows anger. He can't stand with Cloud that being like this. Why don't he drank a transfusion blood if he hungry.

" Why don't you drink any of blood ? "  
" I can't.. My body keeps reject it. "

That was Cloud says, Squall sigh and he lose. He always lose when he faced Cloud. Slowly, Squall bit his lips until his lips bleeding. Cloud conscious suddenly fading. He only scent the food was coming from Squall lips. Slowly, Cloud's getting closer to him and kiss him while sucked Squall blood. Squall also accepted Cloud lips. Their tongue fight passionately while the blood keep bleeding from squall lips. Cloud moan and groaned makes Squall hard. He cannot resist this man.

" You're the only one who could make me like this Cloud. "

Cloud could only heard what he say, he can't speak since his consciousness was blocked by his instincts. Squall unzipped Cloud pants and tore his shirt while they were still kissing. Cloud was also hard. Although Cloud's right now was the instinct that faced Squall, Cloud's body accept him. Squall break the kiss and then put Cloud faces to Squall neck.

" _**Drink.**_ "

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger for you all~  
Next chapter will be kinda smutty.


	4. The Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm Back ! Sorry for the long wait. I got pretty busy recently in the real life. So here you go. Enjoy !

* * *

Love makes people blind.

Blind makes people fall into lust.

Lust makes people forget.

And forget makes people made mistake.

In which you fall in love or not

How can you resist tonight event ?

Where you and me are naked each other 

And almost made a mistake for that night.

If you were me, **do** you want to made the mistake so you can make love with me ?

* * *

" **You're the only one who could make me like this Cloud.** "

Cloud could only heard what he say, he can't speak since his consciousness was blocked by his instincts. Squall unzipped Cloud pants and tore his shirt while they were still kissing. Cloud was also hard. Although Cloud's right now was the instinct that faced Squall, Cloud's body accept him. Squall break the kiss and then put Cloud faces to Squall neck.

" _**Drink.**_ "

Cloud unconsciously bite his neck. He suck it carefully and start to drink Squall blood. 

" _Delicious.._ " Cloud muttered slowly.

Squall only silent looking at Cloud faces. He try to memorize him every single inch of him. His eyes, his nose, his lips, and also his expression. Looking at him only make Squall getting mad, he can't resist him. Slowly, Squall pull off Cloud boxers and his underwear, Cloud's bulge was already in half erection, Cloud was busy sucking up Squall blood, while Squall rubbing their's together with quick harmony. Cloud sudden moan gave more Squall his climax. But when he almost reach his climax, Cloud was came already.

White fluid came from his hands. It was all wet combined with Squall fluids too. He lick his lips and kissed Cloud fierly like there's no tomorrow. While they were kissing, Squall tried to push his wet finger into Cloud's hole. Cloud consciousness suddenly regain. 

" S-squall... We can't... "

" _**Just ****pretend ****that ****this** **is ****_just all_ a **_**_dream_** "

Squall eyes suddenly direct to Cloud's. His eyes were glowing, more like alluring. But in fact, Squall hiddenly uses his ability to Cloud. Then Cloud encircled the neck of Squall with his hand while hugging him slowly.

" _**Put** **it** **in..**_ "

That night. They both have a sex in Cloud bed. Cloud's came 3 times while doing it. And after both of them exhausted, they slept. At the midnight, Squall awake and decide to leave his room from Cloud's door. He put his clothes on again and suddenly Tifa saw him.

" Leon, why you were inside his room ? "

".... Nothing.. "

With that, he left. Leaving the curious Tifa behind him and went to his own house. 

* * *

XxxxxxX

* * *

Squall left to go to his own house. After tired having sex with Cloud and of course, his blood has been sucked by him, he somehow feel satisfied, In every both way. He rushed to his car and went inside, seeing his old friend already on the back seat.

" I smell you had some sex with someone. Care to tell me ? C'mon.. Who's this lucky guy ? "

" I only gave him a blood to dinner. "

" Nah... You're lying dude. The face all telling. C'mon ! I'm your best friend ever ! I won't tell anyone. "

" Demyx... "

" Yeah ? "

" Go talk to a wall.. "

" Cold as ever " the guy frowned

This guy is Demyx. He also a vampire. He has been friend with Squall ever since he became a vampire. In fact, Demyx help Squall builded the house that Tifa, Yuffie and Cloud stay. Demyx had some big company on the city. He took's over his father position since his father was already died. Twice. And for now, Squall sometimes help him in every way. Like helping him attend the party, or sometimes search the bad guy that tried to ruin his company. For most important to tell is, that Squall wasn't Demyx Guinea Pig. Squall consider Demyx as his friend. Well, things do always happen. And right now, Demyx curious about Squall relationship. One thing for certain, Squall never opened about his relationship to everyone, which always make Demyx grew more curious about his love life. 

And with that, Demyx chat about the things that happen to the company while Squall was driving toward to his house.

* * *

XxxxxX

* * *

That morning, Cloud moaned and feel the morning has arrive. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around his room. He get up from his bed, surprised that he was naked. Like he has been raped by someone.

" Shit, what am I doing last night ? "

There is some hickey left on his lower chest. But its quiet blurry, maybe last night his body was itchy and he rub it accidently. Cloud completely forgot about last night. Squall was the one who make him forget. Like everything was only a dream. Cloud rub his back head and frown while staring the mirror.

" Am I having a wet dream last night ? "

Sighed. He only let it go. He decide to took a bath and after that, he decide to went downstairs. While he decide to do so, he met Tifa. 

" Oh Cloud, great timing. "

" What is it Tifa ? "

" I was wondering what were you doing with Leon last night ? I saw him coming out of your room and when I asked him instead he said _**'nothing'**_ "

" I was asleep yesterday. I don't recall Leon came to my room. "

" I swear he went to your room. Geez.. What is going on exactly between you two ? "

" We have been friends.. Since I was still a human.. "

Cloud told everything about his relationship with Tifa. But one thing for certain is that he wasn't told her about his mate. Since he still wasn't sure if his mate was Squall or not. But 80% he was sure it was him. While he already finished talk to her. He met Yuffie on the bar while she was drinking the blood. Cloud somehow already used to it with the smell.

' **maybe it was because yesterday** ? **Did I ****really sleeping alone ? ****Something's wrong here.** ' he muttered.

" Oh Cloud, come here ! "

" what ? "

" Do you already knew about your ability ? "

" My ability ? I have it ? "

" Duh. Of course. Every single vampire do have it. But sometimes they hide it to make sure every vampire doesn't know it. "

" How can I knew about my own ability ? "

" My ability can makes other vampire ability grew easily. Do you want to awake it ? "

" If it's not bad then I guess I want it.. "

" Okay. So come here ! I will give you my blood "

Yuffie scratch her thumb and it was bleeding. She put it on the glass with some water in it, She mix it and the colour change into a little reddish. And she give it to Cloud to drink it with one gulp. Cloud decide to do so. After a few minutes, his pupils start to shifting into a different pupils, more Like cat's pupils. And with that, a sudden power envelop into Cloud's body and he can start to realize his own ability.

" well ? "

" I.. I can remember anything that I forgot... "

" So.. You have the ability that could see the past that you had forgot.. Hmm.. This ability is quite usefull.. "

Sudden pang left into Cloud's heart. He remember everything. He remember yesterday night that he actually really had _**sex**_ with Squall.. Squall was the one who made him forget. So it wasn't a dream after all. He was shock. In fact, why would Squall want to had a sex.. With him ? He mean, he doesn't deserve Squall.. And also, he could see all of the darkness inside his dream when he wants to became a vampire by him. It was all embarassed stuff. They all both naked and kissing each other and until Squall transfered his blood to him, he changed into vampire. He gotta do something. He need to see him. Fast. With that, he asked Yuffie if she knew about Squall house whereabouts. Unfortunately, she didn't know. With that, she asked Tifa. Tifa knew about his home, but she never went there before. Cloud asked for the address and went there by Squall motorcycle. Squall left his motorcycle on the house so anyone besides him could use it if necersary. 

' **Shit, it's freezing cold outside.** ' Cloud muttered.

It was 10 o clock. No sun directed toward the ground because it was cloudy. So it was quite safe for him to went outside. The main problem is that the temperature right now was damn cold. He already used double cloth, no three in fact. And the cold still touched his skin that makes him shivering. 

' I had to see him. I need to talk about this. '

With that, he determined his mind and went to his house by motorcycle .

* * *

_ ** Meanwhile**_

* * *

" Leon wanna join some the company party with me ? "

" Is that important ? "

" Not really.. "

" Then.. Don't wanna.. Do it yourself. "

" Sheesh.. "

Demyx sat on the sofa while scrolling his phone looking at some news while Squall drank his transfusion blood while read some books. 

Not long after that, a voice of bell rang outside from the house. Demyx stand up and said that he will be the one that would take care of the guest.

" Coming.. "

He opened the door and confused to seeing the new face. Blond spiky hair, pale skin, reddish nose because of the cold. And of course, the smell of vampire.

" Is Leon here ? "

"... Who are you ? "

" Cloud.. "

Demyx totally confuse. What the hell is this guy business with Leon ? Leon is obviously a busy guy that don't have any time dealing with any other vampires. Well, not busy. More like he always like to be alone and the fact that Demyx always bothered his problem was absolutely annoying to Squall. Squall suddenly came to the door with confuse expression. Usually, Demyx won't be long taking some guest to _**'shoo'**_ them away. But this time, he really took it a long time. 

" Who is it Demyx ? "

" uh.. This guy want to meet you. "

Squall bring some shock face to seeing Cloud came. He worried about two things. First, his face was really red because of the cold. Which makes him worried. And second, he worried that Cloud somehow remember about _**'last** **night'**_ event.

" _**Squall..I **__**need** **to** **talk** **with** **you.**_ "

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you looking forward for the next Chapter ~


	5. The Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a fast update. Enjoy !

The fate always decide

The destiny always await

Whenever we go

We're always be reunited

Even when you're lying

The truth will said everything

The fact that you love me

Cannot be denied

The fact that you need me,

That is all proven when our lips touch softly

It all proved when you kissed me and was jealous when I was with other people.

Whenever you forget me

I will be the one that always makes you remember

That I'm the one that you're looking for

* * *

" Who is it Demyx ? "

" uh.. This guy want to meet you. "

Squall bring some shock face to seeing Cloud came. He worried about two things. First, his face was really red because of the cold. Which makes him worried. And second, he worried that Cloud somehow remember about _**'last** **night'**_ event.

" _**Squall.. I **__**need** **to** **talk** **with** **you.**_ "

Cloud see Squall With determined eyes, while Demyx in a state where he confused in both way. 

" Demyx, I need to talk with him. Eyes on eyes which nobody could see us. Can you please leave ? "

" Whaa ?! How could you do this to me ?! I ain't leavin ! "

With that, Squall pushed Demyx outside and grab Cloud's hand to get in to his house. And with that, the door shut tightly and its locked. Too bad for Demyx. He had to go home by himself or maybe he would borrow the motorcycle instead. And with that, he left. 

Inside, the temperature was somehow warm. Cloud able to warm himself although all of his body logically already dead. Squall went to the kitchen and brought some warm towel. While Cloud want to pick it, he wasn't allowed to. Squall in fact, rub it to Cloud's cheek so Cloud doesn't had to do it by himself. His face somehow flushed. First with the cold, second with the embarrased. Squall just silently rub it to Cloud's cheek without saying anything. 

After he done, Squall finally talk to him.

" What do you want to talk about ? "

" Us "

" Which is ? "

Cloud shut his eyes, swallowed his saliva. Unable to speak about it but he already determined to say it without fear. He had to. Or else, he won't able to say it anymore.

" **_Last night,we do have a _**_**sex** **right**_ ? "

Squall was shock. He absolutely can't believe it. Why the heck Cloud able to remember it ? He already cast him to forget and just consider it as a dream. So why he can ?

" I have awaken my ability. I could remember the things that I forgot. And also. I could remember the day I became a vampire, because you are the one that turn me into this. "

Squall still stand in front of him. Silent and only look at him. He know that he can't hide it anymore. He's already been found out. He shut his eyes and tell him slowly.

" First of all, its true that yesterday we had sex. But it was because of you that called me when you almost berserk. Second, It was a fact that I turned you into a vampire, because you also called me before you died. "

" why you knew that I called you before I died ? "

" Do you remember the time when you cut your fingers by scissors back in college ? At first, when I suck your blood. It tasted different. And that's the reason why I interested with you. And with that, I intend to become your friend while I secretly sometimes drank your blood while you were asleep when we used to sleep over. "

" Why don't I realize it ? "

" You do realize it. But I used my ability to make you forget. "

" Why would you disappear back then ? Why you just don't use your ability to make me forget about you being a vampire ? "

" . . . Because I don't want to hide it anymore "

Cloud became silent. He can't understand what was his real intention.

" One more question. " Cloud state

" Spill it. "

" Why you choose me as your mate ? "

" None of your business.. " Squall turn his body. Intend to leave Cloud.

" It is my business ! Why are you always like this Squall ? How can I know if you don't tell me.. "

And with that, Squall steps stops. He looked over Cloud that still looking at him. And with that, he steps forward to Cloud that was sit in the sofa, and grab his collar to kiss his lips softly. Cloud was of course, shock with the sudden action. But he didn't really expect to get a kiss from him. A slow, soft and carefull kiss drew toward their lips. Which created some voice that filled the room entirely. 

And with that, their Kiss stop by Cloud that need some air to breathe. He can't believe that Squall was a really a good kisser. And with that, Squall faces went to Cloud's left ear, intend to whisper him softly.

" Can this act would be a good answer for you ? "

And with that, he left. Cloud somehow still paralyzed with what just happened. He touches his lips one more time and muttered in such annoy voice.

" how can I understand.. Dumb-ass "

Squall went back to his room to find his car keys. While he searched. His phone has 1 message came from Tifa.

" _**Leon,** **Could** **you** **please** **told** **Cloud** **to** **get** **home** **fastly? I **__**afraid** **that** **the** **sun** **almost** **shine** **so** **it's** **not** **good** **for** **him.**_ "

With that, Squall reply the message briefly.

" _**He** **will** **stay** **with** **me** **for** **the** **time** **being.** **Don't** **worry.** **He** **will** **manage** **to** **drink** **blood.**_ "

And with that, he put back the phone and continue to search the car keys. when the key was found, he went to the garage to open the trunk of his car which contained several blood transfusions that he had not yet put at home. he intends to give Him to Cloud for breakfast. after he had picked it up, he hurried into the kitchen and saw cloud on the sofa sleeping soundly like a baby. Squall sat next to him and woke him up to give him a bag of blood for him to drink. cloud refused, he was still not used to drinking blood transfusions. annoyed. Squall gulped the blood and gave it to the cloud directly from his mouth. his eyes were surprised of course. again he was forcibly kissed and this time he had to drink the blood by force. inevitably Cloud gulps slowly and ends with a touch that feels on his tongue. Squall licked Cloud's lips because there were little drops of blood coming out of his mouth.

" If you don't want to drink it. Then Everyday, I will force you to drink it like this. "

" No one is telling you to feed me. " Cloud sound annoyed.

" Its my job as a your Mate. To keep my partner hunger quench . "

" Shut up. "

Squall watch him until Cloud drink the blood fully, so Cloud don't have any choice to drank it until the bag was empty. And with that. Squall satisfied.

" From now on, you will staying here with me. Because watching you from a far while your hunger is in death state would be troublesome. I don't intend to seeing you berserk like an idiot. "

" Which room for me to stay ? "

" There's a 3 room in this place. The first one was mine, and the second and third is empty. You can used one of them which ever you like "

" I.. Should go home to bring my clothes.. "

" You don't have to. It's all in the wardrobe. You can choose which one you like. "

" I should go home to bring my phone back.. "

" You don't have to. There is a cellphone inside of the room. You can use it if you want. It's still new. "

" Are you intending for me not to go ? "

" Are you intending to leave ? I won't allow it. The door system locked. You won't be able to leave under my permission. "

Cloud only silent. Tired by his never-ending argument. Cloud decide to leave the room, leaving Squall that was read a book. He check which room should he used. And he decide to use the left one. And the right one was directly Squall room. He don't want to used the center room. Cause it would feel to Close to Squall rooms, which makes him feel annoyed. Cloud opened the door and locked it. Seeing the room was almost the same as the house that he lived with Tifa and Yuffie. Although it was quiet spacious for now. He sighed. He decide to sat on the bed and lay himself to sleep.

* * *

_** Meanwhile** _

* * *

After a few books he had read. Squall intend went to his room. It was indeed as he predicted. Cloud will choose the left one so he can have a private space while not to be disturbed by him. Squall chuckled.

" _**Such A **__**Stubborn** **vampire.**_ "

_ **Tbc. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! Leave some kudos if you don't mind :)


	6. The Masquerade Kiss

The Masquerade Kiss

> The step of our feet guide to the journey  
The bond of our relationship grew much bigger than our expected  
Although the feelings sometimes makes the wrong way  
But they're sure love will found it's way
> 
> The Masqurade is full of mask  
Where they could hide their faces, identity, or even expression.
> 
> But not for you,  
I could see it all..  
Although you hide your identity with mask  
Somehow, I manage to find you while my step walked through the ball..  
Although there is one thing that I can't sure from you..  
That if you love me or not   
is still cannot be answer..

* * *

\---------------------------------

Cloud   
\---------------------------------

Its been 2 weeks since I lived with Squall. We haven't talked to each other since the last kiss. Well, we rarely meet each other although we're in the same roof. The cause was because Squall often left the house and came late. It's not like I was gonna ask him or not. But it has been 2 weeks since he was like this. Sometimes, I worried. Is he avoiding me ? Or because he only took me as a mate because he felt pity ?

' It's 12 midnight. He still not home.. '

  
I sighed. I cannot sleep. So I decide to went out from my room and seeing the living room. There's TV, a book shelves with some books, a comfy sofa and a brown desk. I don't interested to watching Tv for now, Ever since I became 'vampire' I rarely watch. After a few glances, a phone rang. The dialer was Tifa. I pick it up with a flat tone while Tifa seems cheerful to hearing me in a fine state.

' Hey Cloud ! How you doing ? Is it fine there ? '

' Y-yeah.. It seems like it.. '

' Do you still hate blood ? '

' Not anymore. I could manage it for now. '

' That's good to hear. Oh yeah, Up until now, I still don't get it Why would Leon want to make you stay in his house ? I mean, Does the miracle really happen ? Am I gonna be Human again ?! Like there's no way he would welcoming any vampires to his house ! '

' Um Tifa.. There's a guy with a brunnete hair wear the black attribute come to his house when I got here.. '

' Oh, That only Demyx. He only stay for a few hours. He never stayed.. I knew him.. '

' Actually Tifa, Me and Squall is a mate.. '

_ **' . . . YOU WHAT ?!! '** _

I covered my left ears with my right hands because of Tifa that were scream really loud. She actually don't believe it. Well of course she didn't. She never knew that Leon would really choose me as his mate. She, in fact. Knew him very well, that he hated to be in relationship. She really says that the 'miracle' really happening.

' Don't get the wrong Idea Tifa. He and I in fact, Always act like a stranger. Up until this two weeks, he never said anything to me, beside only making sure I'm drink the blood properly by glaring at me while I'm drank it. '

' ***chuckled*** Don't worry Cloud, he has his own ways to loving you. I knew it. He just don't want to show it until you decide to tried opened with him. '

' You think so ? '

' I know so..'

After a few hours talking with Tifa on the phone, I heard the main door was opened. It must be Squall. Then, I told Tifa that he will be right back and shut my phone, leaving the room and went downstairs to seeing him.  
He is home. In fact, in Exhausted way. I walk and aproarch him to seeing his face clearly. What is wrong with him until these days ?

' You're home.. '

' Sorry for awake you . I've got a thing to do that need to care of. '

' Which is ? '

' Can't tell you. '

Only with that, he avoided my question. While he tried to leave, I blocked his way. Somehow, I could smell his fragrance. I sniff on his shoulder, and what's with this Female scents ? It doesn't look like a blood scent. But it almost like a perfume.

' Did you......hang out with a female ? '

' I'm not. '

' Are you lying to me ? '

' I'm never lied to you '

' You're not even tell me that we don't have a sex when I had gone berserk. '

' That's a different story. '

' Yeah right. '

Sulked, wait. Why am I have to Sulked ? We're not even had any relationship although he was the one saying that we are a mate. I close my eyes, and seeing his eyes one more time with a firm gaze. Is he really talk the truth ? My ability can't seeing his lied. So I decide to talk with him with my own self.

' You don't have to tell me everything Squall. We are not meant for each other even though we're mate. Sorry for pressing you. Night. '

With that, I turned my body to his and went to upstairs. While already in the middle of the stairs, he muttered but I could hear it.

' _**You're not pressing me.** _'

I stopped my steps. Look at him one more time. And he also see me. He sighed, and went to the upstairs following my leads. I cannot move at all when he approarch me. 

' I will tell you everything Once I'm finish this off. '

And with that, he left went to the upstairs first. Why the hell he talked like that ? I'm not begging him to telling me. Wait, maybe. I am pressing him but I'm not like the girl who always whining to choke the man to tell the truth.   
The sound of the closing door was heard when I'm in the middle on the upstairs. He must be already in his room. And with that, I decide to went to my room and continued talk to Tifa. I told to her that Squall had been home , and yet he doesn't telling where has he been while leaving the trace of female perfume. Tifa only reasured me that it's gonna be okay. She said that Squall was the type of man that would never cheating if he already had a relationship with someone.  
For a minute, I am thinking. Why would I be jealous ? I'm just considering that this '_**mate**_' stuff was only a name. He had his own liberty to make any relationship. After a few talk with Tifa, she said something about the masquerade night.

' Oh yeah Cloud. The masquerade night will be held in the next 2 days. Which means, every new vampire had to come, you know. For formalities. '

' Will you come ? '

' Since I also the arrangement. I should come too. Come on, it will be fun ! Yuffie will also come ! '

' Sure, that might be interesting.. '

' Great ! Oh and don't worry about the Tuxedo and the mask. I've got the perfect thing for you Cloud, Just come to my place and tried it tomorrow. You will be great ! '

' Wow.. Thank you Tifa. '

' You're welcome. Oh, I've got customer waiting. Sorry gotta hang up. Bye ! '

Tifa hanging up the phone. It was already 2 A.M. I rub my back hair amd decide to bed. Hoping I would had a good rest to forgeting about him today.

* * *

Squall - Leon 

* * *

I close the water faucet and look at my face in the mirror. it seems I really was not open to him. actually I don't want him to know about her. I already told him that I'm gay to her I do not like her. and she still insisted on getting me. 

* * *

  
_ **\- 2 Last weeks and Today that actually happen -**_

* * *

' Like I said, I don't want to marry her. '  
' You had to. She's the successor of the Forest Owls company and of course, for the sake of our generation as vampire, we had to have a descendant ! '  
' Can you Just make another children ? It is also a descendant. '  
' You don't have to tell me if your mother is alive. Anyway, what are you really thinking that you don't want to get married ? '

' I already have a mate. '

' You what ?! '

And the story goes with that. My father, Laguna. Is a head of the Galbadia Company. He also a vampire, My mother was died before she could turn into vampire. And for now, My father and Demyx company is somehow collaborating eachother to make things went easier. And I, as his son. Had to do many things like his selfish demand. Well, if anything that related to work it doesn't matter. But if he interfere my love life, It is a problem. Big problem. For now, he want me to marry the daughter of the Forest Owls Company, Named Rinoa Heartilly. The most problem is, we never met each other, never know for each other, and of course.. I don't have any interest with female. My father force me to make some arrangement this 2 whole weeks for meeting her at the company, more precisely, to know more about each other which makes me annoyed.

\-----------

**\- Back to the real Timeline -**

  
There are a few things about Rinoa's personality that I hated when we last met for the past 2 weeks. First, she somehow acts sweet in front of me and act the opposite to the others. Second, she is absolutely persistent and never give up on me. And what's more. In this 2 next day, there will be a masquerade party that I forcely should attend which is because of her. I prefer go with Cloud rather than her. I had missed him in these past 2 weeks, and yet.. I can't tell him yet about this which makes him somehow angry. Of course, he should be angry. I was the one who always makes him like this. Tomorrow. I'm sure I will tell him.

after thinking for a while. I raised my bangs and put on my bathrobe and went to the bedroom. I sat and sighed, hopefully tomorrow the cloud can understand what I try to explain.

_ ***rang rang*** _

' Hello ? '  
' Hey Leon, Sorry for callin' late, There's a problem. '  
' What ? '  
' One of my subordinate, Died. Because the leader of Forest Owls shoot him . I know he is your 'bride to be'. But this is really way to far.. We had to do something. '  
' Is there a reason why she killed him ? '  
' Uh-huh, he doesn't want to share any secrets about your father company information. Dude, he's so loyal.. He don't deserve this.. I mean, I know that both of our company were corporating each other, but.. Why would she killed him.. '  
' I'm already know her true form. She's a witch. She will get rid of every people that not obey her. And of course, I will Never marry her. '  
' What should we do Then ? '

I told about the next 2 days of the party to Demyx. Obviously He should have known about this but a few moments when I told him that I'm going object to this marriage, Demyx said a quite nice advice.

' Hey I have an idea, what if the masquerade party event will be filled with matchmaking ? You can choose anyone and prove that you don't love Rinoa right? it's easy right? You just have to pretend in front of your father and voila! the case is closed and she won't be a part of your life and also a part of my subordinate '

Immediately after hearing the idea, honestly. the idea is not a bad thing at all. with this idea, I can tell father that Cloud is my partner. But there is one thing that I'm still unsure about this. what will Rinoa do if she knows that Cloud is my partner ? Looking back at what happened to Demyx's subordinates, Cloud's safety could have been threatened, Rinoa was never reluctant to kill if someone made her angry. With that, I told this situation to Demyx, and Demyx silent for a moment. 

'.. Leon.. This might be gambling but do you want to hear my idea? '  
' Spill it.. '

' I don't know if it's gonna work out or not, but trust me. This is going to be crazy. '

_ **TBC..** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a Exam next week, so it might be a slow update. Sorry for the inconvenient.


	7. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.
> 
> WARNING :  
This fic is not Beta yet, Which is I looking for a beta reader that willingly to help me, to be able to make the reader comfortable in reading.

_The Choice_

_   
_

_   
_

_Our fate at first may be different._  
_Yesterday you said that you not love me._  
_But what about today_ ?  
_What with this kiss you gave to me_ ?  
_Do you even mean it_ ?

_If it is_ _a_ _no._   
_Why would you still choose me_ ?

  
_Or maybe, do you have your own reason_ ?

  


* * *

  


Cloud

It's already morning. 3 a.m to be exact. And of course, with some problem that happen yesterday, still makes me uncomfortable. When he will tell me about this problem ? My thoughts going nowhere, there's no use to think more further. Living here not even helping my relationship with him.

' Maybe I would just sneak out from the window and get back to Tifa's place. '

With that, my mind became settle. I decide to open the window's and unlock it. Thank goodness there is no snow falling. So it should be not a problem for him to take a walk from here to Tifa's. 

' Sorry , but I should leave. ' I muttered.

I leapt through the door and walk carefully tried to not make him realized that I escape from his house. The fence is quite big, but luckily I have found a secret passage from the back of the bushes. I crawl carefully and then Made it to escape.

8 minutes pass, I walk and tried to find the house. The trees sometimes makes me confuse to which one is the direction. Not long after that, I saw Yuffie open the doorknob while clearly unsure what is she really doing.

' Oh Cloud ! Long time no see ! What happen to you ? '

' Uh.. Nothing really.. I just happen want to come here.. That's all..' 

' While you here why don't you try to fitting the tuxedo that Tifa mentioned ? Come in I show you. '

Yuffie opened the door for me and with that I step inside. Yuffie said that Tifa went for a day to buy blood stock of transfusions at the hospital. So the one that will stay on the house will be me and Yuffie. Yuffie give me a piece of black Tuxedo, black Tie, and White shirt with a Golden butterfly-shape mask.

' Is there any other shape for the mask ? '

' Nope. The theme will be butterfly. So we got no choice to bear with it. Come on, it will be great !'

'...Right....' I answer sluggishly.

I went back to my own actually room to try it. My room hasn't changed a bit. Of course not, not after what happen with those accident. I start to wear the tuxedo and suprisingly. It's really fits. I can't imagine how Tifa do this things. Usually, people will get once or twice mistake to do the fitting. But she's not. 

' Are you done ? Let me see ! '  
' Hang on.. '  
' Hey it's look good on you ! '  
' I wonder how Tifa manage this '  
' No worries. You look great on it. Oh yeah, I'm in a hurry right now so could you please deliver something to Tifa ? '  
' Where is she right now.. ? '  
' She's at the west town. It's quite far from here I know, and that's why I will allow you to use the car at the garage. '  
' Sounds good ' I smiled

Yuffie smiled and turned toward the door of her room to get the things she will give to me for deliver to Tifa. Before I go, Yuffie told me to bring my tuxedo as well, and with that I went back to the room to remove the tuxedo that I had used and put it in the paper bag. I decide to wear my usual casual. Thank goodness there is still some spare clothes I left in this closet.  
And without thinking a single bit about Squall for today, I manage went to the west town peacefully.

* * *

  


Leon

I wake up at 9 in the morning. Not because of the alarm I set, but because Demyx is calling. I chose the green button to call back the dialer as soon as I saw that there were 4 missed calls on my cellphone.

' What ? '  
' LEON YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME..WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ?!'  
' 'Demyx, keep your mouth shut. Right now I am in bed and still sleeping. However. You woke me up because of your misscall.'  
' Okay okay sorry. But listen, there is a bad news coming. '  
' Tell me already.. '  
' One of the Organization XII will coming tonight. '  
' What ?! '  
' I know ! Which is our plan will fall apart '  
' Wait.. No.. It is going to be perfect . '  
' Huh ? No kiddin ? '

I told Demyx that in fact this plan could run smoothly with the arrival of the 13th organization. The organization could even get rid of Rinoa along with her foul plans which most likely she would do it tonight. but first. I have to talk about this to the Cloud or he will continue to sulk like a woman even though he doesn't really show it.

' Okay. Im gonna hung up-- '  
' Wait a minute, you can't just hung up ! Your dad gave me another job and I can't do it today. I seriously need you to take over with it '  
' I had to do something today. And I can't miss it Demyx. '  
' Please ! He might be mad if I don't finished it today ! '

forced, I accepted his offer and then hung up.  
I sighed and rushed out of the room to check cloud. I knocked on his door and called his name. from the aura of his being, he was not in the room and not even at home.

'damn it. He gone . I can't trace him if he doesn't call my name. '

I keep thinking some way to find him. Maybe right now he's at Tifa's ? I decide to make a call to her, A minute pass and she isn't answering. Great.  
I decide to called Yuffie, make sure Cloud was there 

' Hello ? '  
' Yuffie ? Is Cloud there ? '  
' Yeah he is.. A few minutes ago.. I asked him to delivered something to Tifa '  
' Where do he go ? '  
' West Town.. '  
' Great. Its far from here. '  
' Why would you ask ? '  
' Nothing. Catch you later. '

I hung up. I can't really abandon the job that Demyx Gave to me. And I can't really Ignore Cloud and left him. This is ridicilous. I can't make any desicion. But for now, I decide to finish the job quickly and then I will search Cloud and told him everything. And of course, I was forced to .. Having to attend tonight's party which made my doubts tell the truth to Cloud becoming bigger. I shake my head and sighed once again, what a hectic day it is.

* * *

  
Cloud

  


' Cloud over here ! '

I made it to the destination to the west city using a car to send goods to Tifa. the item is indeed not much, even I do not know what the contents are. so I just gave her directly to her and she got into the car.

' I was told to giving you this bag from Yuffie. '  
' I know, Thank you Cloud. You're a lifesaver. And can I request you one thing ? '  
' What ? '  
' Can you take me to my cousin house ? He's not far from here, and he said that he want to join the party tonight ! '  
' Sure why not.. '

She give the direction to me, and 8 minutes pass, we're finally arrive. the house is somehow very comfortable from the outside, with modern and classic interiors making the house of the cousin of tifa to be more different from other home complexes. She told me to stop the car, and with that she went out and knock the door. I decide to get out from the car and curious what kind of cousin is Tifa have ?

' You arrive faster than I was expected Tifa. '  
' Really ? Maybe you're just imagine it haha, Oh, Cloud. This is My Cousin. Riku '  
' Pleasure to meet you Sir '  
' Cloud is fine Riku '  
' Sure, thanks Cloud ' he smiled

And with that, the silveret welcomed us inside of his house. From the looks of it, He also a vampire. I can smell the faint scent of blood in the house. 

We've talked to each other for 1 hours. And right now is 8 P.M . The party will soon start at 10, so we decide to prepare before leave. Tifa said the thing that yuffie gave to me earlier was a dress for her party. Yuffie has buy it when the time she went out from the east town. Tifa dress is somehow beautiful, she wears a red stilletos, long silver earring, and a tight black long dress with a cleavage in the left thigh area up to the legs. While me and also Riku wearing a dark black tuxedo. Riku's mask is silver, and mine is gold, while Tifa is red. After we finished preparing ourselves, we decide to leave and go to the masquerade party.

  
Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this would make you scream because I also screaming giving you guys a cliffhanger XD


End file.
